


Angel

by fte207



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fte207/pseuds/fte207
Summary: Your new boyfriend Kang Daesung finally spends the night with you.
Relationships: Kang Daesung (Big Bang)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Angel

It’s not that you’re a virgin, but for some reason, Kang Daesung makes you feel like one. The dates with him so far have been sweet, fun, and then always so intense as he kisses you goodnight before leaving. He likes to take his time, he said. So you try not to freak out that it’s been almost a month before finally he agreed to come over for dinner and stay the night.

Daesung rings the doorbell and you try not to appear so eager to see him by taking your time to remove your cooking apron and smooth down your dress before answering.

“There’s my angel,” he says before pulling you into his arms.

You snuggle in and giggle when he picks you up and spins you. It’s corny, but you love it. You love how warm and secure you feel in his arms when he finally sets you down and kisses you gently.

“I missed you,” he says.

“I missed you,” you reply.

He kisses you again, deeper this time. He slips his hands from your waist to squeeze your ass before coming back up. You moan into his kiss. 

“Are you hungry,” you ask him, gripping his arms, feeling his taut muscles.

“Hmm. Not for food,” he says grinning.

He kisses your cheek and then your neck. You shudder when his hands slide up your dress just a bit to touch the sensitive skin of your thighs.

“How about it angel? You wanna feed me something else?” 

You nod, and kiss him quickly. “Just let me… turn this off.”

You turn the stove off and gasp when he presses into you from behind and you can feel his hardness straining through his pants and your dress. You hear him chuckle as you try to cover the skillet that contains the meal you made to save for later, but he is relentless in being pressed against you as you move, his soft hands on your hips.

“Where’s your bedroom angel?”

You slip your hand into his and pull him along through your living room into your bedroom. You feel a bit nervous to show him your room since you already prepared for him to be here by setting up sweet smelling candles, and the bed already stripped down to just the blanket and a few pillows.   
He smiles at you after surveying the room. 

“All this for me?”

“Yes,” you say, feeling breathless at how good he looks standing in your bedroom. 

He seems to visibly soften at that, coming close again and holding your face in his palms. 

“You nervous angel?”

“A little.”

“Don’t worry. I’m going to make you feel as good as you are making me feel right now okay.”

He seals his promise with a kiss that you melt into. You let him take the lead, pliant in his strong arms as his hands explore your sides and ass. You gasp into his mouth when he presses his groin into yours. His tongue slides into your mouth as he finally finds the zipper on the side of your dress and pulls it down. The dress falls, and you look down and away as he admires you in your set of matching bra and panties.

“Mmm. You are so gorgeous baby.” 

He tips your chin to him again and kisses you while roaming his hands over your now bare skin. He slips his hands onto your breasts, kneading them while kissing down to your neck. You cry out when he nips at the sensitive skin below your ear. He quickly soothes it with his tongue before slipping his hands behind to your back. He makes light work of your bra clasp before pulling it away. 

He doesn’t give you any chance to feel shy before he latches onto one of your nipples, swirling his tongue around, then sucking between his lips. His other hand stays busy on your other nipple. He then switches his mouth to the other one to make sure both get the same treatment.

You run your hands over his arms and down to his perfect abs, pulling his shirt out of his pants, his happy trail just barely visible through the bottom parts of the shirt. You try to work on his buttons before he growls and rips his own shirt apart, a few buttons getting lost as he shrugs out of it. You lick your lips, salivating at the sight of his toned and tan skin. You run your fingers down his sides and abs. He kisses you again, yanking you into his arms.

You moan at the skin to skin contact, crying out when he picks you up and hauls you onto the bed underneath him. He kisses all over your exposed skin, down to your belly, and then slides your panties off. He pushes your legs open further, and you don’t resist, desperate for him to touch you there. 

“Angel, can I taste you?”

“Yes please. Please Daesung. I need it.”

He obliges you, diving in, licking you and your wetness that has gathered. You can feel him smirk into his activity when he finally focuses on your clit and you cry out his name again. He slips a finger inside next, and you feel the familiar tingle in your spine that lets you know you won’t last.

“You gonna cum on my face baby?”

“Yes. Please. Yes.”

“Then cum. Give me everything angel.”

And you do. You arch as he licks and strokes his finger just upward to your g-spot. You cry out again when he gives you one last lick before sitting back and quickly pulling off his pants and boxer briefs.

You stare up in a daze at his beautiful hard cock as he strokes himself. You crawl toward him and put your hand over his, looking up at him. He strokes your cheek, and you take that as a sign of encouragement. You take him into your mouth, enjoying the feeling of his hands in your hair. You swirl your tongue around the head before bobbing all the way down and then back.

“Shit. Your mouth is so good.”

You moan, knowing the vibrations will be felt and he appreciates your newfound boldness by gasping out your name. Finally after you feel him getting closer and closer he pulls you back roughly. He practically jumps onto you, kissing and settling himself between your legs.

You giggle at his frantic kisses to your neck, then gasp when you feel his cock slide against your opening. He’s almost inside and you want nothing more than for him to push inside you. You want to be full of Daesung and nothing else.

He doesn’t wait, and gives you just that. Both of you gasp at the feeling of being completely together. You grab onto his shoulders and gasp again when he starts to move. He stays slow and pleasant at first. Each of your nerve endings feel set on fire as he increases his pace. He somehow manages to press your legs open even wider, pulling back, watching as he wrecks you. 

“You feel so fucking good baby.”

You can’t reply, simply whimpering as he has now shifted your legs up some more and now he is pressing at your g-spot with every rough thrust. You are almost embarrassed by the noises you are making, but Daesung seems to be encouraged by every moan that escapes your lips with the way he thrusts harder every time. 

He’s almost frantic by the time you realize you’re going to cum again.

“You gonna cum on my dick baby?”

“Yes.”

“You gonna let me cum inside you baby?”

“Yes please. Please I want it.”

“Fuck I love it when you beg.”

He’s relentlessly thrusting into you now and you scream and clench everywhere when you feel yourself cumming again. He lets out a long grunt as he also cums, and you shudder at the feeling of him cuming inside.

You try to catch your breath, moaning at the sensation of him pulling out. He hauls you into his arms as he lays on his side next to you, also panting.

His plush lips press into your forehead.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted this angel. And it still blew my mind.”

You feel yourself getting hot at the compliment and hide your face in his chest.

“My girl is this sexy and still so cute. What is this?”

You giggle and kiss him. “I’m just cute for you.”

“Mhmm for me. I could get used to that.”

“Please do.”

“I will angel. I will.”

Not much later, he hauls you into your bathroom where he has run a bubble bath for you both and also brought along some wine and snacks for you munch on. He doesn’t resist feeding you grapes when he can and you hate how much you love being fed by him.

You’re not a virgin. But if this was being deflowered by Daesung you’d do it over and over again.


End file.
